When They Reminisce Over You, My God
by ruiiko
Summary: I reminsce for a spell, or should I say think back, twenty years ago to keep it on track, A toast, ot atleast, it should have been. But how can Flippy celebrate a day that should have turned out to be glorious, when his friends from the war died on that same day? It's hard enough to think about them, and the worst part is, there's nothing he can do but reminsce over them.


**I'm back! i think. Anyways, I've been reading over my old fanfics, and I gotta say, i kinda miss writing these. i was espicially looking back on that 'the Good Die Young" story I did, and it's not bad. So, here's another war related story, with Mouse, and Sneaky! This was inspired by "They Reminisce over you (T.R.O.Y)" by Pete Rock and CL Smooth. So here ya go! Also, again, the characters in here are human versions. So yeh. I know the picture is of them as the animal version, but thats only because the other picture I would use-I already used it for The Good Die Young! So yeh. And I like the picture. so just pretend the picture is of them of humans, or something, idk. Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been years since Flippy was in the war. That was maybe 20 years ago. He was only 16, when he had entered the war. Flippy was 36 now, and happily married, with two children. He had married his best friend, Flaky, from childhood. She had grown from a shy girl who rarely spoke, to a beautiful, independent, strong young women. The two were quite happy together. They had gotten together not long after Flippy got out of the war, after his mission from saving the world from Tiger General's wrath had been successful.

There was a few problems within their relationship in the first few years, which threatened the couple to break up. Flippy had a severe case of Post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short. Flippy constantly forgot that he wasn't in the war anymore, which made him very violent. He had developed a bit of an evil side, which had almost killed Flaky a few times. She had stuck with him through it all, however. She was devoted to helping him over come the past, and just wanted him to be happy.

And through many therapy sessions, pill popping, close murders and panic attacks, Flippy eventually managed to over-come it. He was still going to therapy sessions when things got bad and he started to remember it all, and he was still heavily medicated most of the time, waking up in the middle of the night sweating, near tears, remembering everything that happend in the war. Espicially remembering Tiger General's evil glare, looking down at him. He always had to stare himself into the mirror, and swallow pill after pill, splashing cold water on his face, to remind himself that the evil within him wasn't there. And if he was, Flippy wasn't about to let him come back out and destroy everything. There were still panic attacks, but now, Flippy felt as if he could control himself a little more.

And when Flippy had told Flaky that the demon was gone, she was over-joyed. She had always loved Flippy no matter what, crazy or not, but to have the demon out of his system, she was so happy for him. They were both safe now! And that relationship eventually developed into a marriage. The pair was completely happy together. They eventually started a family together, having a baby daughter and son.

The family was as happy as could be. Flippy constantly strived to be the perfect father figure, teaching his children the way of life, what is right, and what is wrong, how to make friends, but also how to stick up for themselves, and eachother, if threatened.

One particular day in the summer, the kids were off at summer camp, giving Flippy and Flaky two weeks alone. Flaky was in the kitchen, stirring up some dinner for the two. Flippy was in his room, relaxing, orginizing a bit.

That was when he came across... a picture. The man raised a brow, picking the picture up, bringing it up closer to view. His once proud expression turned solemn, upon looking, however. He had to sit down for a moment, feeling his energy suddenly slip from him. It was a picture of him, with his two friends from the war. Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. This was when he was maybe 17, or 18. The three looked so happy together, even through all the hard ships. Through all the fights, cussing eachother out, training together, through the multiple failed attempts to get to the General's lair, the three had gone through it all together. They all hated eachother in the beginning, and refused to look at eachother, let alone have to share a god damned room together. They always threatened to kill eachother, if anyone came close to eachother. There was so much hostility, it had took many talks from the captain to get them to even say hi to eachother, and get along on a mutual level.

Flippy remembered being promoted to the rank of sergent, and how his team mates grew to resent him even more. He remembered the constant times the two had almost died due to his dumb actions, and how he eventually grew to care about them, injury after injury, and how he felt horrible for it. He remembered one specific night.

The team mates were starting to get along a little, and decided they would try to impress the captain by going without orders to try and kill Tiger General. The team creeped away while the whole campus was asleep, sneaking into enemy grounds. The three stayed low. The General's soldiers were everywhere, it seemed as if they never ever slept. They had managed to kill a few, and were getting farther, when suddenly, Sneaky caught a bullet in the chest. There was no warning—the team didn't even see the enemy until it was too late!

He and Mouse dragged him out of that situation, hauling him back to where it was safe, and managed to de-loge to bullet from his chest and patch him up. Sneaky gave the two dirty looks after being saved, but he sighed and forgave them. The three hugged up, and apologized, and that was where everything became real. That was where they started getting alone, and started to joke with eachother, and look out for eachother. That was basically where they became a real team.

They were all such great friends, and it greatly showed within the picture.

Flippy considered himself a strong man, but looking at the picture, he felt his eyes become teary. The two had gone through so much, and all the memories were flashing before his eyes. This wouldn't have been such a big deal, and wouldn't have brought Flippy to such emotions if his friends had made it out of the war with him. If they had managed to kill Tiger General with him.

Sadly... none of that happend. The team had gotten close to killing Tiger General together but... Sneaky and Mouse had died. It was most deffinately the worst day Flippy had been through. Nothing else compared to the pain of loosing his two best friends.

He remembered the day all so well. He remembered the three had been shot at, and injured, but they had managed to make it to the General's lair, taking down the soldiers. Flippy remembered feeling as if he was going insane, his heart pounding in his chest, his mind racing, his skin drenched with skin, the feeling of adrenaline flowing through his body within spotting the General, thinking they could take him out together.

He remembered how the General had shot at Sneaky, getting him in the chest. He remembered Mouse sobbing over Sneaky, as he slipped away, and the speech he gave before going limp. He remembered having to pry Mouse off Sneaky, and how his heart ached, knowing that his friend was dead. But he remembered how he had to carry on. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, he still had a mission to carry out, and he and Mouse were going to do it one way or another.

He remembered how the General then shot at Mouse, and the painful noise that escaped from his mouth as he fell to the ground, next to Sneaky. He remembered the salty tears cascading down his face, knowing not only one, but now two of his best friends were dead. He remembered how everything was up to him now, and he had to carry on, because he knew that was what his friends would have wanted. They had faught so hard to coming to kill the General, and Flippy couldn't stop now. Even with his men down, he had to carry on, for their sake!

And that he did. Flippy remembered that was just to time where his evil side came into play. He had just snapped, and swore he would avenge his friends death. The deaths of the remaining soldiers were gruesome. Flippy could still hear their bones snapping, and how the feeling felt in his hands. He remembered chasing down the General, and finally, the climax of his mission, killing him, gloriously, finishing it all. The General had been shot to his death, falling off a clift, to his death. That was the last of everything.

But the worst part Flippy remembered, that his friends were dead. After his insanity worn off, and he had looked down to see his gloves covered in blood, that was when he realised everything that happend. They were so close to seeing their dreams, and yet they were taken away so soon. Too soon. They didn't get the joy of seeing the General die. They didn't get to help save the world, with Flippy. A coward had taken their lives away.

He especially remembered having to burry his friends. He remembered the tears that flowed, the beret to his chest. The worst thing to him was they didn't die in peace. More like peices.

"_At ease, soldiers… your mission is over. Good job, Sneaky, Mouse. Mission accomplished. Rest in peace… "_

He remembered saying.

Just like years ago, his heart ached just remembering it all. He felt exhausted all over again. His mind was heavy. They had made the world a little safer, but his friends hasn't seen the whole mission through. They were in a better place now, but still, Flippy couldn't stop reminiscing over them. This picture spoke millions of words to him. They were like brothers, to Flippy.

What made everything even more bad, this day just so happend to be the day that Flippy defeated the General... but it was also Sneaky and Mouse's death day.

Flippy felt completely weak at the moment. His stomach ached, and he felt guilty, but he also felt a deep sadness. He felt compelled to cry, but he just couldn't, because he had to be a man about it.

"Flippy, dear, dinner is ready!" Flaky called from the kitchen.

Flippy didn't respond. He could only stare at the picture, and reminisce about his friends, and the days of way back.

"Flippy! Did you hear me? Dinner!" Flaky called once again.

Again, no responce.

Flaky came into their room, leaning against the door frame.

"Flippy?" She asked, her voice gentle, noticing something was wrong. She came to sit next to her husband on the bed, looking at the picture. She covered her mouth. Flippy had told her all about the war, and about his friends plenty of times. Seeing the picture came as a shock, seeing how happy they were.

"oh, Flippy..." Flaky cooed, putting a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly rubbing it.

"Today is their deathday." Flippy said solemnly.

Flaky didn't no what to say. She just continued to comfort him.

"They didn't deserve to die... They wouldn't have died, if it wasn't for me..." Flippy sighed.

"No, Flippy, that isn't true... you saved the world! You tried helping them..."

"if I had just watched over them and guarded them more, they would have been celebrating Tiger General's death with me on this day!" Flippy said, his voice rising.

Flaky grabbed him, pulling him into a comforting hug

* * *

An hour later, the couple were standing next to Sneaky and Mouse's grave, way back at the old lair. The place was completely deserted, and Tiger's lair had been since worn out. There was no way there was any soldiers laying around. They had all been demolished. Infact, some of their skeletons still lingered, their bones scattered out everything.

"Sneaky," Flippy said, looking at Sneaky's grave he had dug. "Mouse." He said, looking the other way.

The man crouched down. "It's been too long." He sighed.

Flaky stood over him, looking down. She never knew them or anything, but she felt a deep sadness for Flippy.

"I hope you guys know i've never forgotten about you." Flippy addressed them. He stood up for a moment, taking Flaky's hand in his.

"I'd like you two to meet my wife. This is Flaky." He introduced them. Flaky solemnly nodded at their graves.

Flippy let go of Flaky's hand, crouching down next to their graves once again. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind racing. He remembered everything about them.

He remembered how much Mouse oved bombs—he had a bag he constantly carried pack full of them! But because of all the bombing he did, Mouse had eventually lost the hearing in both of his ears, making him deaf. He could always understand his team mates though. Flippy remembered how he was French, and usually said "Le" before everything he said, whether jokingly or not, and all the French he did speak. He was short, but he was powerful, and full of energy. And he was always the more mischevious, laid back one, of the group.

He remembered how Sneaky was always—well, so sneaky. He could always manage to sneak around and not be noticed. He was super quiet and cautious, and that helped him kill alot of the soldiers. Flippy and Mouse had always joked that he was like a chameleon, because he could easily blend in wherever he was. He remembered how Sneaky was the only one in the team who didn't sport a beret, claiming it made his head hot and just got in the way. But he was also the most responsible and intelligent team member, always giving tips on how to sneak up on the enemies, giving his knowledge on the General. He always seemed to have a back up plan, and was the brains of the group.

Flippy stood up, not wanting to continue reminiscing, as it brought him a great deal of pain to remember. He immediately pulled his wife into a warm embrace, feeling the tears finally flow. It hurt, because there was nothing more he could do but reminisce about them.


End file.
